Various types of puzzles have been developed which have a multiple of pieces, such as a hundred or more. Generally, to increase the difficulty and complexity one decreases the relative size and increases the relative number of puzzle pieces.
Conventional puzzles have as their objective the assembly of the puzzle from a plurality of separate pieces. In the well-known jigsaw format, an image, such as a scenic photograph, is applied to a cardboard substrate. This image is then cut up into dozens or hundreds of separate pieces by a die. Each piece is flat, typically has an ability to interlock in an interference fit with surrounding pieces so as to stay together after assembly, is rigid or nearly so, and is dimensionally stable. One problem with multiple-piece puzzles is that individual pieces often become lost, greatly diminishing the enjoyment a user obtains in assembling the puzzle.